Games involving gambling on dice, typically referred to as craps, have been played for most of the last 100 years. The game enjoyed great popularity with the troops during World War II. The banked version of craps, as played in casinos, was very popular in the years immediately following the war. Basically, the banked version of craps involves rolling two dice on a typical “tub table,” which is a table with vertical walls and an upright wooden raft running around its outside edge. The table is generally attended by dealers and boxmen, one of whom may be known as a “stickman.” The table surface is generally covered with cloth printed with designs enabling the placing of bets by the shooter and players. The dice are thrown after the person throwing the dice, the “shooter,” makes a bet that he or she will pass or win. Other players may place bets, as well. Generally, the shooter and players win immediately if a 7 or 11 is rolled on the first roll, and lose immediately if a 2, 3, or 12 is rolled. If any other total (4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10) is rolled, that total becomes the shooter's “point” and he or she continues rolling until winning by rolling the point again, or losing by rolling a seven. Players do not gamble against each other; rather, all bets are made against the house. Chips or other markers are generally used to indicate the placing of a wager on a board indicating the various betting options and odds.